Angel's Flight (Sequel to The Will of Heaven) (Holy Trilogy 2)- 3 Up!
by ZingyHall
Summary: After the events of The Will of Heaven, Rose's magic is slowly burning inside of her. What happens when she and Sting cross paths again? (Fairy Tail OC Fanfic) (Must Read The Will of Heaven First) (Sequel-Lost and Found-Up!) (Holy Trilogy #2)
1. Change

"Are you the dark guild that has been causing so much trouble?" Rose demanded as she walked into the guild hall of a dark guild.

"Yeah, what's it to you girly?" a large, muscular man demanded.

Rose ignored his question, "Good."

"I said, what's it to you girly?!" the man shouted.

"Well," she said, "I'm here to punish you for your crimes." The man stared at her in disbelief before cracking up, soon, the rest of the guild joined him in laughter.

"You… wipe our entire guild out?" he said between fits of laughter, "Yeah right, you're just a littl-" Suddenly, he was pierced in the gut by a beam of light. Rose activated her magic and rose up in the air.

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" and swept a destructive blast of concentrated light throughout the guild.

"It's her!"

"The Angel of Fairy Tail!"

"We're doomed!" All of a sudden, all the guild members scrambled to get out. Rose smiled.

"Too late," she said, "HEAVENLY STORM!"

* * *

Rose walked away from the now destroyed guild hall. _I hope I didn't overdo it XD_

"Rose! Did you-" Helda, the old woman from the village ran up to her.

"Don't worry," Rose said, placing a hand on the old woman's shoulder, "they can do harm no more." The old woman looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Rose smiled.

"Glad I could help." The old woman hugged her tightly before running to inform the village of the new.

**Cough Cough**

Rose stared at the newly coughed up blood in her hand. _I need to stop using my magic, at this rate I won't have much more than a few months left…. _she closed her eyes in deep thought, _is life worth living without helping people with my magic though? Is death better than living a meaningless life. I don't know what to do…_ She felt 60 years older, and wearily walked home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Look!" Mira shoved the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly into Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Mira nodded.

"Yukino has found a boyfriend!" she happily exclaimed. Wendy heard her from the table over.

"Who's Yukino-san's boyfriend?"

"Sting."

* * *

"ROSE!" Lucy launched herself at the girl as she walked into the guild hall. Rose took a step back.

"Umm… something wrong?"

"It's Sting…" Rose's eyes flickered, but her face stayed impassive, "he and Yukino are dating!" Lucy looked to Rose, hoping for a reaction.

"Really?!" Rose exclaimed, Lucy nodded, "That's great!" Lucy looked closely at her, then nodded, satisfied.

"Yup! They're so cute together! Look!" Lucy showed her the article in Sorcerer Weekly. Rose smiled.

"They sure are," she said, _I'm happy for you Sting, be happy…_

* * *

"I'm sure you are all aware of a new dark guild that has been causing much trouble recently." Makarov said, everyone nodded. "Though Rose here has wiped out many of the guilds they control, I've decided that something more needs to be done. That's why Fairy Tail has decided to team up with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth to defeat them once and for all." Lucy nodded.

"So it's just like when we fought against Oración Seis isn't it?" she said. Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he agreed, "except this time we have the approval of the Magic Council, since they have been causing the Magic Council a lot of trouble as well. Also, Sabertooth will be joining us this time."

"Who are we sending?" Erza wondered.

"Well," Makarov said, "each guild has agreed to send at least 3 members."

"I want to go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let me!" Gray added. Makarov sighed.

"I have decided that the people who will be going are Team Natsu and-"

"I'm not going," Rose interrupted _I can't, if I do… I could die using my magic power… _Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"But Rose you-" Rose sighed.

"I haven't told you guys but I've been really under the weather recently," she said.

"What?!"

"It's a side effect of using my magic too much,"" she explained, "send Wendy instead, you'll need someone with good supp-"

**COUGH COUGH **

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they saw her cough out _blood_.

"Rose!" Lucy cried, "Are you okay?!" Rose weakly nodded.

"Like I said, I've been really under the weather recently. It's nothing too serious, don't worry." Makarov stared at her long and hard.

"Okay then," he announced, "it has been decided. Wendy will take Rose's place." Wendy nodded.

* * *

"Hey Lucy?" Rose said as the two were sitting at the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind… asking Sting if he still hates me when you see him?" she mumbled, staring at her drink. Lucy looked at her.

"Sure, why?"

"Well he did say that he hated me… I just want to know if he still does."

"I'll ask him when I see him then."

"Thanks."

"Are you trying to avoid him?" Lucy blurted out.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, though she didn't look Lucy in the eye, "I just… don't want him to hate me. I still thought we were friends… that's all."

* * *

"Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Rogue, and I will be joining the other guilds," Sting announced at the Sabertooth headquarters.

"Do you know who the other guilds are going to send?" Rogue asked his friend. Sting shrugged, _it'll probably be Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and…. her from Fairy Tail_, he thought.

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**Sting and Yukino ^_^ **

**I'm evil XD**

**Please review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Conflictions

"Polyushka-san?" Rose called as she entered the cottage. The stern looking woman glared at her.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded, "Get out!" Rose ignored her and sat down on one of the beds.

"I need your help Polyushka-san," Rose said, "can you tell me how long… before I die?" Polyushka's eyes widened.

"What?! What nonsense are you spouting child? You're still young!" Rose sighed.

"I don't have much time left," she explained, "it's a… side effect of my magic." Polyushka stared at her long and hard.

"Sit down child," she finally said, and went to work.

* * *

Rose looked up at Polyushka, trying to glean some information from her facial expression.

"Is it that bad?" she wondered, "How long?" The purple-haired woman nodded.

"You don't have more than a month I'm afraid, your internal organs are deteriorating as we speak." Rose looked down.

"I thought as much," she sighed, looking at her hands. She stared at Polyushka, "Don't tell anyone… please. At least not until I'm alive."

"What? You want to keep this from them?!" Rose nodded.

"Please…" Polyushka didn't say anything before she finally nodded.

"Fine, I will respect your wishes."

* * *

Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth had already arrived at the meeting location.

"I wonder," Hibiki remarked, "who will Fairy Tail send."

"I hope Julia-sama comes," Lyon wistfully said.

"Do you think they'll send that new girl, Rose?" Eve wondered, and looked at Sting.

"What?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Well it seemed that you two were pretty close," Eve replied. Sting's expression darkened.

"I haven't heard from her at all," he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Oh-"

"Sorry we're late!" Natsu yelled as Fairy Tail burst in.

"Wendy-chan!" Chelia exclaimed. The two young girls hugged.

"Erza my lovely," Ichiya whispered as he suddenly appeared behind her, "as always, your parfum is delicious." He then proceeded to sniff her. Erza shivered.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and knocked him into the nearby wall.

"Lyon, nice to see you," Gray remarked as he walked up to his childhood friend.

"How's Juvia?" Lyon asked, staring wistfully into the distance. Gray groaned.

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino exclaimed as they ran towards each other.

"Yukino!" Lucy looked over her shoulder at Sting.

"So what is this I hear about you and Sting?" she teased. Yukino's face reddened.

"That's right," Sting walked up to them and put his arm around Yukino. The two looked at each other as Natsu made puking actions. Sting looked over at Natsu.

"What's the matter Natsu-san? Jealous you don't have a girlfriend?" Sting teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Natsu fumed, Yukino giggled.

"Where's that girl… Rose?" Jura wondered, "Hasn't she been really active in destroying the guild's followers?" Lucy noticed that Sting's eyes flickered.

"She's unwell," Erza answered, "she told us that it was a side effect of using too much magic." Jura nodded in understanding.

"I see then," he said.

* * *

"Sting, I need to talk to you," Lucy said, and brought him to the hallway. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.

"What?"

"Do you…" Lucy gulped, "hate Rose?" Sting's eyes widened.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Answer it."

Sting looked away, "Well… yeah, kinda."

"Why?"

"Well she talked to me at all after the Grand Magic Games, it's like she's ignoring me."

"She's not that bad," Lucy insisted. Sting rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guess she's okay… is that all you wanted to talk about?" Lucy nodded, and Sting sauntered away.

* * *

_He said he did at first, but then I got him to say that you're okay, something about how you've changed… I'm sorry Rose_, Rose stared at the letter from Lucy, and sighed. _He __**still **__hates me? _Rose fumed, _why does he have to be such a jerk about it? That's it, I'm going to go over there and sho- and kill myself… but why do I feel like I should've gone? I have a feeling that they need me… what's life worth if I don't use it to help my friends? _

"UGH!" Rose screamed in frustration, "What am I supposed to do?!"

* * *

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Sky Dragon's-"

"Shadow Dragon's-"

"White Dragon's-"

"ROAR!" The four dragon slayers sent their attack at the enemy in front of them. After days of tracking down the five member guild, they had finally caught up, only to realize that destroying them wouldn't be as easy as they thought. The group had split up, one to fight each of the mages.

The enemy mage made a dark shield to block the attack.

"Argh…" Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration.

"... what's the deal with this guy?!" Sting yelled.

"Devil's Breath!" the mage roared, a beam of concentrated darkness sent their way. They lept out of the way.

Natsu looked towards the others who were fighting the other 4 members of the guild, _I hope Lucy's okay… _

"He…" Sting said, staring at the mage, "uses the same magic as Rose?" Rogue's eyes widened.

"You're right," he agreed, "it's the complete opposite."

"Can we even beat him?"

"Rose-san could…" Wendy said.

"HELL'S STORM!" the enemy mage yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the four dragon slayers writhed in pain. As they lay on the ground, the mage latched on to them with threads of dark magic and threw him around.

"HELLLPPP!" Wendy screamed. Finally the mage stopped and prepared to finish them off.

"Devil's Breath!" he roared, the four dragon slayers closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the blast.

"HEAVEN'S SHIELD!"

They opened their eyes in astonishment, they weren't dead. Then they gaped, in front of them, Rose stood in her Angel equipment, a sad smile on her face.

"Missed me?"

* * *

**Rose comes!**

**Surprised?**

**Lots of drama, I know XD... sorry**

**Anyway,**

**even though writing this is super fun and addicting,**

**I'm getting really busy so I won't be able to update that often T_T**

**Thanks for all the love!**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	3. Cursed

"Sister," the dark mage said, "I didn't expect to find you here." Their eyes widened.

"SISTER?! HE'S YOUR…?"

"... twin brother, yes." Rose sighed. "Long time no see, Issac," Rose spat.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu demanded, "I thought you were sick or something!"

"Well if I were you," she replied, "I wouldn't be complaining." Issac smirked.

"I see…" he remarked, "you-"

"SHUT UP!" Rose screamed and flew at him. The two siblings, one light, one dark, fought. "Wendy! Heal them!" Rose called back. The young girl nodded and went to work.

"You haven't told them?" Issac teased. Rose didn't meet his eyes.

"No."

"You're a fool for coming here," Issac frowned, "you don't have much time left to begin with."

"Shut up! I'm here to help my friends. Why are you doing this Issac? Where were you all this time?"

"Well," he said, "after destroying that pathetic village," Rose glared at him, "I was planning on making our father pay for his crimes, but it seems you managed to do that already. After that, I formed a dark guild with a few dark mages I found. It only seemed right."

"Even though you are my brother," Rose yelled, "anyone who hurts my family is an enemy!" Issac sneered.

"Of course," he said, "just don't think you're going to win."

"ANGEL'S-"

"DEVIL'S-"

"BREATH!" their two beams collided. When the smoke cleared, both still stood.

"AAAHHHHH!" Issac screamed as he was yanked off the ground by a tendril of light. Rose smirked.

"Gotcha!" and she sprinted towards him, spearing him with her sword, taking away his magic.

"When did she…?" Natsu whispered.

"Sorry brother," Rose apologized, before knocking him unconscious.

* * *

The others ran towards them, they had all won their battles.

"Rose?!" Erza exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy demanded.

"Thought you guys would need a bit of-"

**COUGH COUGH**, blood

**COUGH COUGH**, more blood.

"Rose-san!" Wendy exclaimed, rushing forward. Rose picked herself up.

"I'm fine," she said, wiping the blood from her mouth, "let's head back."

* * *

"Lector!" Rose exclaimed, and scooped the small exceed up, and gave him a tight hug.

"Rose?" the cat asked, "What are you-"

"Stay away from him," Sting muttered, and took Lector away from Rose. Everyone stared in surprise. Rose and Sting stared at each other, Sting glaring her while she held his gaze. He looked away, crossing his arms.

"Sting ku-" Rose stormed out, tears in her eyes. Lucy glared at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"What was-?!" Natsu began, but Erza beat him to it.

"How dare you make her cry," she growled, holding the edge of the sword against his throat.

"Uh… Erza-san…"

Sting didn't say anything and kept his arms crossed.

"Sting-sama," Yukino said, putting her arm around his waist, "please apologize to Rose-sama." Sting looked at her in surprise, she nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

_Lucy was right, he does still hate me… _Rose shivered, remembering his gaze.

"Rose?" She turned around to see Lector. Rose quickly wiped away her tears.

"Lector?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" Lector stepped towards her, uncertain.

"You looked sad," he said. Rose smiled.

"Thanks Lector," she gave him a hug.

* * *

When Sting finally arrived at the place where Rose's scent was coming from, he saw her and Lector playing.

"Watch this!" she exclaimed, and created beautiful, glittery fireworks in the air above them.

"Wow Rose!" Lector said, looking in awe. Sting smiled, _she's still such a kid_.

"You can come out now, you know. You're _so _not sneaky," she teased. _Shoot_, Sting thought. As Sting walked towards her, he noticed a hint of fear in her eyes. _Is she… afraid of me? _As if reading his mind, Rose smiled.

"I'm sor-" Rose cut him off.

"It's okay," she said, not meeting his eyes, "I know you hate me and all, so I'll just leave now." and with that, she shot away." _Wait? She knows that I said that?_ He looked to Lector.

"Rose knows… that you hate her," Lector explained. Sting stared in shock.

"Is that why she's…"

"... afraid of you? Yes." Sting turned around to see Lucy, hands on her hips, frowning at him.

* * *

"Brother," Rose panted as she rushed into the cell where they were holding him. He grinned.

"I knew you'd come," he said. Rose sat down.

"Whatever. You know why I came."

"You came to ask about the curse didn't you?" Issac asked. Rose nodded.

"Are you sure-"

"that there's no cure? Yes," he sighed. Rose nodded.

"I thought as much," she said, staring at her hands, "and you still won't give me your-"

"No."

"Why not?" Rose demanded. Issac stared at her.

"You know why the curse is there," he stated, "if I break it, more than just your life will be at stake." Rose sighed. "Why?" he asked, "Why, now, do you care?"

"Huh?"

"You used to bear the curse with pride, knowing that your suffering was helping others, why do you seek to break it now?" Rose smiled sadly.

"I guess… I guess I've found people I care about now, and I don't want to leave them," she answered.

* * *

**And... the drama continues XD**

**So dramatic I know... T_T**

**Sorry~**

**Anyway... what do you think?**

**Likie?**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	4. Friends?

Rose turned around to see Sting right behind her, she flinched.

"What… are you doing here?" she asked. An expression of… _hurt?_ crossed Sting's face.

"Are you really afraid of me?" he asked. Rose backed away.

"N-no…"

"Then why are you backing away?" Rose didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said. Without saying anything, Sting sat down next to her. For the next few minutes they sat in silence, until Rose spoke again. "Do you… do you really hate me?" Sting sighed.

"I did."

She turned to him, "Why did you say that you still hate me?"

"Because you never talked to me since the games and basically ignored me."

"That's because you said that you hated me!" Rose argued

"I never said that!"

"I know that you did… Lector told me."

"I-" Rose turned away.

"Never mind, I don't care…" she got up, and started walking away.

"Wait." Sting grabbed her arm, Rose flinched and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay?" Sting said, making her eyes widen.

"Sting…"

"I never meant to hurt you," he said, "so please… are we good now?"

* * *

"Rose! Sting!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the two mages walk through the door.

"We're back," Rose said, and took Lucy away. Sting looked after her.

"Sting-sama," Yukino said, and tapped him, "what happened. Are you two okay now?" Sting nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"You like her don't you?" Yukino commented, Sting turned to face her.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Yukino shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Sting-sama," she said, "I've known it for a long time."

"Yukino.." she smiled sadly.

"It's okay," she assured, "you belong with her, not me. Let's just be friends okay?" and she walked away, leaving Sting gaping after her.

"What was that?!" Rogue demanded, suddenly appearing behind Sting.

"I think… she just broke up with me," Sting said, still in shock.

"Was she telling the truth though? Do you really like Rose?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I just… don't," Sting answered. Rogue growled in frustration and ran after Yukino.

* * *

_I… still like Rose? But… she doesn't like me… _Sting pulled at his hair in frustration, _what am I supposed to do? _He walked out into the hallway to see Rose.

"Oh… hi Rose!" Sting said. Rose smiled at him.

"Hey," she replied, then she froze. "What happened with you and Yukino?" she asked.

"We broke up," Sting mumbled.

"Oh," she said, "are you alright?" and put a hand on his shoulder. Sting was startled at first, but then relaxed, pulling her in for a hug. Rose let him.

"I-" Sting began. Suddenly Rose stiffened and she took a step back.

"Please don't get the wrong idea," she said, backing away, "that didn't mean anything. We're just friends. Just friends." Sting stared at her in surprise.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't feel that way about you okay? Did you not get the message last time?" Rose was breathing hard.

"I'm-"

"No, it's okay, I should've made it more clear," Rose interrupted and shot away, leaving Sting dumbfounded.

* * *

_What… was that Rose?! You promised yourself that you wouldn't allow yourself too! I… DO NOT…. LIKE STING! I DO NOT LIKE STING! I- _Rose pounded her pillow in frustration. Suddenly she sensed a presence outside, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Who-" Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and strong arms held her. She struggled against whoever it was. _HEAVENL- _

… and everything went black.

* * *

**What... was that?**

**I'm sorry, that was so cheesy and dramatic *cringes***

**Sting and Yukino broke up *gasps***

**Sting and Rose hugged O.o**

**Rose friend zones Sting XD**

**Btw, how did you like my little cliffhanger at the end?**

**What do you think will happen? **

**Remember to follow if you want to know when my next chapter comes up!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	5. The 7th Demon

"Has anyone seen Rose?!" Lucy demanded, breathless. They all shook their heads.

"No," Erza said.

"Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" Lucy exclaimed, "She's not in her room!"

"What?!"

"I don't think that Rose-san would've just left without telling one of us," Wendy said.

"And all her stuff is still in her room," Lucy added. Natsu walked to Rose's room and opened the door. He sniffed around.

"Someone else was here," he concluded. The other dragon slayers nodded.

"Did someone… take her?!"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried, pointing to something on the ground.

"What's that?" Natsu said. Sting picked it up.

_Dear Pesky Guild Mages, _it read.

_We have taken your friend. Don't worry, we're not taking her hostage, she has something we want. If she's still alive after we're done with her, you can have her back._

"She… has something they want?" Jura wondered.

"Does this have something to do with her magic?"

"If she's still alive?!" Sting dropped the paper and dashed out the door.

"Sting!" Rogue called after him, shaking his head, and shot after him.

* * *

Rose woke up in an unfamiliar place. _Where… am I? _She tried to move only to find that she couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound by strange metal cuffs and wires were attached all over her body.

"She's awake," a voice said from the corner of the room.

"Wher-where am I?" Rose croaked.

"It matters not," the voice replied.

"What do you want with me?!" she demanded, struggling to get out of the cuffs. _Heaven's-_ she stopped in surprise.

"That's right," the voice said, "cuffs made specially for mages like you. You'll find that you won't be able to use any magic with them on." Rose inwardly groaned _So much for breaking out of here…_ "As for what you want with you," the voice continued, "I'm sure you know, Rose of the 7th Gate." Rose's eyes widened in surprise, _how do they know?_

"You.-you want _that_?" she gasped, "NO! You have no idea how much-"

"I do," the voice said, "that is **exactly **what i plan."

"No!"

"The process has already started."

"I won't let you! I'll-"

"What?" the voice mocked, "You can't do anything Gatekeeper, this is beyond your control." Rose fell silent, knowing what he said was true. Suddenly, she felt an excruciating pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she cried, her back arching from the pain. The voice laughed humorlessly.

"My apologies for the pain," it said, "you see, the extraction process can be quite painful. In fact, it is likely that you won't survive."

A tear trickled down Rose's cheek as she realized how hopeless it was. She cursed herself for being so careless. _Everyone,_ she thought, _please… don't come after me, I would rather die than have one of you be hurt…. _

* * *

"STING! STOP!" Rogue yelled, finally catching up to the White Dragon Slayer. Sting turned around

"What?"

"Wait up!" Rogue panted, "You can't go in alone, if you kill yourself, it's not going to help anyone!" Sting began to argue, then realized the truth behind Rogue's words.

"Okay," he relented, and the duo headed back to the others.

"Can you follow her scent?" Erza asked the dragon slayers. They all nodded.

"Let's go then," Lucy said.

* * *

"AAHHHHHHH!" Rose screamed.

"Don't worry," the voice, who had now revealed itself to belong to a strange man, "it's almost over." _No… _Rose thought. _I… can't let this happen, but, what can I do? _She didn't even have enough energy to move.

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" a voice came over the loudspeakers, _could it be… them? _The man quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Sting and Rogue quickly took out a dark mage together. Sting walked up and grabbed the man.

"Where is she?!" he demanded. The man glared at him.

"Why should I tell you? Legal guild scum," he retorted. Sting gave him a good punch.

'Tell… me… WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared, making the man's eyes widen in fear.

"She… she's in the first room on the left after you turn right," he stuttered, "I heard the extraction process is almost done."

"WHAT?!"

The man laughed, "You don't know?" Sting growled impatiently. "Okay, okay. Apparently this girl is the seventh gatekeeper of Hell."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that the 7th and most powerful demon of Hell is sealed inside of her," the man explained, "that's why she was given such a powerful and special magical ability."

"And you guys are trying to unleash that thing?!" Sting demanded, and started to dash off, before Rogue caught his arm.

"Hold on," he said. Sting looked impatiently at him.

"What is it?"

"Something doesn't make sense," Rogue said, "if she's that powerful, how come just one guy could have taken her out?" The man laughed.

"Did she seriously not tell her anything?!" he cackled, "Your friend, even without our help, has been dying."

"What?!"

"Everytime she uses her magic, it clashes with the demon inside of her, burning her insides until she dies. When she dies, the demon will die with her." The two dragon slayers stared in horror.

"That's why she kept on coughing up blood?" Rogue commented, Sting however was already dashing down the hall.

* * *

Rose heard footsteps approach her cell. On her right, it read that the extraction process was almost complete.

"Rose!" she heard, as Sting burst into the room. She stared in shock.

"What… are you doing here?!" she demanded, Sting, however, ignored her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE YOU WERE DYING?!" he demanded. Rose looked down.

"I… couldn't bring myself to tell anyone," she admitted, "I didn't want you guys to worry… there's nothing that can be done. It is the sacred duty of the Gatekeeper." Sting grabbed her by the shoulders, tears in his eyes.

"I WON"T…" he cried, "LET YOU LEAVE ME!"

"Sting…" a tear slid down Rose's cheek.

"1 MINUTE UNTIL COMPLETION," the machine interrupted. Rose frantically looked around.

"Sting!" she ordered, "Get these cuffs off of me." Suddenly, another set of footsteps came down the hall. _Rogue? _Sting thought. But to Rose's surprise it was her captor.

"It's no use," he chided, "even if you do take the cuffs off, the wires won't work."

**CLINK **With a thud, the cuffs dropped to the ground.

"THIRTY SECONDS," the machine warned. With no warning, the man took Sting and pinned him against the wall, holding a knife against his throat.

"Give up Gatekeeper," the man warned, "or I'll slit your boyfriend's throat."

* * *

**!**

**What do you think?!**

**Sooo many things were revealed in this chapter, **

**I hope it makes sense.**

**If you have any questions, **

**leave 'em down below.**

**Sorry (not really) for the cliffhanger ending...**

**I'll update soon, **

**I promise!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Remember to follow and review!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**

**p.s. I'm planning on making this a trilogy... what do you think? XD**


	6. Sacrifice

"10 SECONDS," the machine announced.

"Forget about me!" Sting insisted, "Find a way to stop this thing." Rose smiled sadly, she knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry Sting," she said, "I… love you." and drew a long breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sting yelled, the man turned around just in time to see Rose…

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" she bellowed, sending the man flying and enveloping Sting in pure light. _I'm going to miss lthis life… _Rose thought, _but this was worth it. The cursed demon shall die with me_, and collapsed.

"ROSE!" Sting cried and ran towards her. He felt her arteries, there was no pulse, and she had stopped breathing. "NO!" he yelled, holding her lifeless body. He was only faintly aware of the sound of the others filing into the room.

"Is she?" Lucy whispered.

Sting nodded, "Rose is dead." as her body turned into fine golden glitter.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHHHH **

**Please don't kill me XD**

**I know I know I know**

**Don't worry though...**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**this... **

**IS NOT THE END! ^_^**

**(Had you worried there didn't I XD)**

**If you want a sequel to this, tell me...**

**I already have some ideas for what's going to happen.**

**Remember follow (I will update another chapter just like ****_The Will of Heaven _****with a preview of the next story) **

**What do you think I should call this trilogy? The Gatekeeper Trilogy? The Holy Trilogy?**

**Tell me please in the reviews below!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	7. Lost and Found (3) Preview

A girl woke up to see an unfamiliar place. _Where am I?. I… can't remember anything. Who… am I? _She got up and groaned, for some reason, her body ached. She walked to a nearby stream to see her reflection, she frowned, the area around her eyes were… _burned?_

After traveling for a few days, the girl found what she was looking for, a mask. It was gold, her a color that appealed to her, and covered her eyes and nose bridge. _Much better_, she thought, admiring herself. _I like it… maybe I'll keep it_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" to her left came a piercing scream, she turned. _What was that? _Then she froze, to her left, a giant fire was raging. Suddenly, she remembered something about herself. She had magic. Immediately, she shot to the direction of the scream. She saw that it belonged a small child.

"Hold on," she said, and scooped the child up. After she had secured the child, she dashed to nearby hill where she saw a group of villagers. "Is this child yours?" she asked, holding the child out. A middle-aged woman ran up to her, scooping up the child and holding it close to her.

"Thank you!" the woman exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She smiled.

"That was impressive," a voice said from behind. She turned to see a blue haired man with a strange tattoo down the side of face.

"T-thanks," she managed to say.

"Which guild are you from?" the man asked. The girl looked at him, confused.

"Guild?" The man stared at him.

"A place where mages like us gather and help people," he explained. She shook her head.

"I dont… think so," she answered. The man thought for a second.

"Why don't you join ours?" he offered, "We call it Crime Sorciere." She considered this. She had nowhere to go, and she didn't remember anything from her past.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"I'm Jellal. What's your name?" the man asked as they walked towards his guild. She hesitated.

"I don't know…." Jellal looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything from my past." He looked at her in shock.

"Really?" She nodded sadly. Jellal thought for awhile.

"How about I call you Hope?" he suggested, "lt suits you pretty well." She considered this, then nodded.

"I like it," she said, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Golden mask, heavenly magic… it's her! The Angel of Crime Sorciere!" the men exclaimed as they ducked for cover.

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" Hope smiled. She enjoyed being in a guild, she had decided. Months had passed since Jellal had found her and she had quickly settled into the rhythm of guild life, making her wonder if she had been part of one before she had lost her memories. Now though,, in Crime Sorciere, her power and mask had made her a living legend.

As she walked back to the guild, she heard people talking about something called The Grand Magic Games.

"I'm back!" she announced, to see all the guild members crowded together in front of Jellal.

"Oh, hi Hope," Jellal said.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Master is announcing the participants for the Grand Magic Games, they're letting us participate this year!" Meredy exclaimed.

"The… Grand Magic Games?" _Is that what I heard about earlier?_ Seeing the confused expression on her friend's face, Meredy realized that she didn't know what the Grand Magic Games were.

"Yeah, The Grand Magic Games. It's where all the guilds in Fiore compete for the title of strongest guild," she explained, "only 5 people get to go per guild." Hope nodded in understanding.

"Sounds fun," she said.

"Okay," Jellal announced, "the five members who will be going are Meredy,"

"Yay!"

"Cobra,"

"I got this!" the Poison Dragon Slayer smirked.

"Midnight," the dark haired boy licked his lips.

"Hoteye,"

"I will, for the sake of love."

"... and Hope!" she gasped.

"What?" she exclaimed, "but…"

"No buts," Jellal said, "you're one of our best mages."

"Yeah," Meredy agreed, "also, what if you remember something there?" Hope considered this.

"Okay," she relented.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! **

**I've been really busy lately T_T**

**Anyway...**

**how do you like this new character Hope?**

**What do you think? **

**Read the rest of this chapter at the real story under my author's page**

**Review and follow~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Zingy^^**


End file.
